Talk:Holland Novak
Summer Love manga? Hey, so, I loked up the Summer Love manga, and it appears to be a hentai doujishi. Somehow, I don't think that's canon, should we dremove the reference to it in Holland's bio? Yeah, probably should. Hard to keep track of some of these things sometimes. :P Zmon1 (talk) 00:38, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Holland wanted to be Eureka's partner, why? Just wondering, why did Holland wanted to be Eureka's partner so bad? Justin Holland (talk) 22:28, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Holland wanted to be her partner because he felt that it was a title rightfully his due to him being the only person Eureka trusted the most at that time and he was the first person to directly learn her Coralians origins and that she needed to find a partner in order to save the planet. It could also be due to that his brother, Dewey, was trying to destroy the planet by eliminating the Scubs, and he thought he could stop his brother by partnering with Eureka and uniting the humans and Scubs. Thank God she ended up picking Renton as her partner because, had it been Holland, he would have continued controlling everything she did and never given her the choice to make her own decisions, completely unlike how Renton treats her. Wikia Contributer (talk) 07:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) In a crazy way, could it also have something to due with redemption for not speaking against and trying to stop Dewey sooner? Another crazy question, during seasons 1-2, was Holland on a path to becoming something like Dewey? Justin Holland (talk) 00:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) It might have been redemption for not knowing that Dewey was using him and Eureka to kill innocent people and cause chaos because he idolized Dewey and initially refused to believe he was doing anything wrong prior to learning the truth. But like I said, Holland felt that, as the person Eureka trusted the most at that time and knowing her true nature before anyone else did, he felt that he was her partner. In mainly season 2, Holland was on a path that came close to him losing the Gekkostate because of his bad treatment towards Renton and Eureka (such as beating and forcing Renton away, and isolating Eureka from Renton), and despite seeing everything in front of him fall apart and being told that the evidence clearly shows that he can never be her partner because Eureka has already chosen Renton, he still refused to admit he was chosen over a teenage boy and began to exhibit anger at Eureka for this (and even shouting at her that Renton was not important, which lead her to realize his true colors and stop trusting him). In a way, he was becoming like Dewey: controlling, manipulative, and unsympathetic. Wikia Contributer (talk) 07:51, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I get the main reason, and thanks for that. Just a couple more questions. Do you think it is possible that part of the reason Holland invited Renton in the first place was to in a way learn of what could happen if he had learn to face his problems instead of running away like he did and as a secret way to learn to let go of his obsession with being Eureka's partner? Plus there's also when Dewey committed suicide, maybe holland felt guilty because he believes if he had confronted dewey for his actions, like renton did with himself, things might have been different? Just a thought or two, please think about it before you write back. Justin Holland (talk) 01:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) No way! The reason why Holland invited Renton on the Gekkostate was because Renton's grandfather, Axel, had the Amita Drive in his possession and Holland wanted to give it to Eureka to awaken Nirvash's true power. But, Axel refused to give it up because he said that Renton should be it's sole owner and protector. Because of this, Holland decided to bring Renton on the Gekko, to guard the Amita Drive. Even from then, he suspected that Renton was Eureka's partner because Eureka smiled truly and only for him (her partner would be discovered if he made her truly smile, which she never did). Holland brushed this off because he thought Renton was too childish. Had he known that Eureka would indeed pick Renton, he would have never brought Renton on the Gekko. However, after he sorts all this mess up with them, he begins to face his problems rather than run away from them, and credits Renton for that because Renton always faced his problems (no matter how scared he was and no matter how much he lacked knowing what was going on around him). Nothing could have prevented Holland from changing the events prior to meeting Renton; he knew Dewey was hell bent on destroying the planet no matter how many people he had to kill (the fact that Dewey planned his suicide from the beginning as a last but desperate attempt to achieve his plan came as a major shock to Holland, and left him no time to react before Dewey followed through his death), which is why Holland decided to let go of his obsession with becoming Eureka's partner, support the pair's relationship, and help get them to the Great Wall in order to unite the humans and Scubs. Thanks. Justin Holland (talk) 02:18, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Romantic or Platonic Feelings? There has always been a debate among the fans if Holland's feelings towards Eureka were romantic or platonic. It's puzzling of how dedicated he was towards her well-being and was willing to risk his relationship with Talho in order to protect Eureka, and also of how intense his jealousy towards Renton was once he realized that Eureka was becoming interested in him. He often freaked out if anything was wrong with her, especially if she was sick or confused over something, and was willing to risk his own life to save hers. He set out to do whatever he could to keep her away from Renton and tried to influence her into thinking Renton was a bad person just to keep her to himself, as Talho said. Talho also lashed out to Renton that Eureka was the most important person to Holland (but I think she was just upset at Renton for talking bad about Holland and she was already frustrated at how favorably Holland treated Eureka). The fact that he was unwilling to commit to Talho in the beginning seemed to hint that he had a deep interest in Eureka and wanted to see where his relationship with her would lead, if she picked him as her partner. Finally, the closest to a confession was when Eureka confronted him about abusing and abandoning Renton, and he replied that he did so because she is more important to him, but she rejected him and Holland was both shocked and frustrated that she picked Renton over him, after he mentioned of all the things he's done for her. However, Holland did mention that he always doubted that Eureka was capable of romantic love, and therefore, he probably didn't see a romantic relationship with her. He might have envisioned a lifetime partnership with her if she did pick him, but he likely thought that she didn't have to be in love with her partner in order to unite the Scubs and humans at the time. Due to the lack of concrete evidence of romantic feelings, it is more likely that his feelings for her are strictly platonic, or to a bigger extent, that of paternal feelings (him seeing her as his precious daughter, or something like that). He had known her for many years since they were in the military as mentor and pupil, and he was forced to take on the responsibility to care for her until she found her partner. In fact, after finally understanding Eureka's love for Renton and he can't change that, he became less possessive of Eureka but was still protective of her to the point where he demanded to know her and Renton's progress as a couple (such as kissing) and to make sure Renton treats her with respect (which he finds with satisfaction). He later explained that the reason behind his previous treatment towards them was because of his desire to be her partner and he saw Renton as a rival to that role, and he now trusted Renton to take on that role as a partner and then as a love interest of Eureka's. He even risked his life to protect the two and make sure they fulfilled the prophecy of uniting the two species, and showed less concern for what was happening to Eureka in the last episode because he trusted that Renton would save her. What is your opinion?